With development of display technology, high quality display devices require more and more narrow borders, and high-end display devices (such as wearable displays, special-shaped displays equipped on a dashboard in a car, etc.) are in pursuit of ultra-narrow borders and even no borders.
Traditional display devices (for example, a phone) are provided with a display panel as shown in FIG. 1, a driving chip 7 is provided in anon-display area on one side edge of the display panel, for providing scan driving signals and data driving signals to pixels provided in a display area. Non-display areas on other side edges of the display panel require to be provided with scan signal lines 8 for transmitting scan driving signals, resulting in that the display panel cannot achieve ultra-narrow borders or no borders at multiple sides thereof.
In addition, some special-shaped display panels also require some control chips, for controlling outputs of the scan driving signals, to be provided in non-display areas on multiple side edges thereof. For example, a clock control chip is provided in non-display areas on multiple side edges of the special-shaped display panel for controlling real-time outputs of the scan driving signals, so as to complete driving of the entire display panel, which also results in that the display panel cannot achieve ultra-narrow borders or no borders at multiple sides thereof.